Altered Lives
by shippers4ever
Summary: Lopez-Fitzgerald Family Fanfic, Ethan and Sheridan move in with Lopez-fitzgerald when their parents die. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Note**: I am not related to Jer or any of the passions star, I am just borrowing them. So, if you sue me just know that you won't get anything out of me. Even though I wish, Galen (Luis) was mine LOL.

**Hey guys**

**Well, This is my first one so please be nice. Anyways it's a Lopez-Fitzgerald complete family fan fiction. There is no Gwen or anyone else. But when you read the Prologue, you will understand how everything goes. Just warnings that my Prologue is a lot bigger than you usually see. I will write more of this story soon. My exams are starting soon so I may not be able to update it. I really hope you guys like it. And please reply back I would like to know if you guys loved it or hated it. Be honest please so it will tell me that if I should improve or what. So thanks again, now sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Just the high lights: Julian and Ivy are married and have a son named Ethan. Julian is seven years older than Sheridan. Also, Luis and Sheridan are best friends; Ethan and Theresa are best friends too.**

**-Uzma **

Altered Lives

Prologue

Every body was in their rooms getting ready to go on a trip except Ethan and Sheridan. They both wanted to stay home and "chill". Katherine was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Katherine said softly before turning to see whom it was.

"Mother can I come in" asked Katherine's fourteen-year-old daughter, Sheridan.

"Of course darling" said Katherine smiling at Sheridan.

"Mother, Father, Julian and Ivy are waiting for you down stairs" said Sheridan almost in one breath.

Sheridan was looking at her mother's ring that her father gave it to her mother on her last birthday. Sheridan was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Katherine talking to her. Katherine called her name a few times but Sheridan didn't seem to hear it.

"Sheridan" Katherine said a little louder for her to hear it.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother. I didn't hear you" said Sheridan almost looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. I was just asking if you and Ethan changed, you're about going with us?" asked Katherine while getting her coat from the closet.

"Mother don't worry we'll be fine." Sheridan told her mother smiling at her.

"O.K. so is anyone coming over?" asked Katherine

"Well, Luis and Theresa will come over and then later we'll go over to sleep at their house" Sheridan told her mother.

"Pilar doesn't mind you sleeping over her house for two days?" asked Katherine even though she knew the answer. Pilar loved Ethan and Sheridan like one of her own and never said no to them for anything.

"No mother she actually insisted that we stay at her house." Sheridan told her mother excitedly because she would get to spend two whole days with Luis and his family. Luis and Sheridan have been best friends for a long time and their parents knew that even if they wanted to date one day it wouldn't be a problem. It was the same with Theresa and Ethan.

"Sheridan darling it's time for us to leave and please be good for Pilar and especially for Luis" Katherine said grinning.

Every time Luis and Sheridan were together there were always a fight and then the next, second they would tell each other "I love you"

Ate Pilar's house it was more like a rule that none sleeps, leaves home before saying I love you. And none ever said anything after they fought other than I love you. That's why the whole family is always so happy and close. And with Sheridan and Luis, it was fun to watch them fight and then make up. You would never want to miss their fights.

Finally, everyone left because they were already running late and they had to catch a flight. Now it was only Ethan and Sheridan left, they looked at each other for a second and then raced to the telephone. Ethan and Sheridan were more like brother and sister than nephew and aunt. Ethan was only one year younger than Sheridan so he only called her aunt when he teased her for some guy or something. Sheridan picked up the phone and called Luis.

"Hello Lopez-Fitzgerald resident, Luis speaking." Said Luis.

"Hey Luis" said Sheridan laughing at something Ethan had told her.

"Are your parents gone yet?" asked Luis.

"Yup, Can you come over?" asked Sheridan hoping he would say yes.

"Um… I don't know Sher." Luis said teasing her just trying to make her beg him.

"Oh, come on Luis please pretty please." Sheridan said begging him.

Luis started laughing. He loved when she begged him for something.

"Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald are you laughing at me?" asked Sheridan try to be serious.

"Well yeah! You look so cute when you beg me for something, even thought I can never refuse you." Said Luis still laughing.

"Oh shut up!! And get over here." Sheridan said giggling

" O.K. O.K. see you in a few minutes, love you." With that, they both hung up and couldn't wait to see each other. On the other, hand Ethan loved seeing their fights but he wanted to Theresa. He knew Luis would bring her with him because he always did whenever he came over.

After a while, Theresa and Luis were at the Crane Mansion watching one of their favorite movies with Ethan and Sheridan. All four of them always watched movies together. And at Lopez-Fitzgerald's house Antonio, Paloma and Miguel always watched movies together. Sheridan always took a control of remote control because she and Theresa always hated fighting parts and always fast forward it. Luis and Ethan would always-mouthed each other "women" and then laughed but what they didn't know was that Theresa and Ethan always saw them and then pinched them both in the arm.

"Och!" said Ethan and Luis in union and now it was girls' time to laugh.

They both laughed and said in union "That was for laughing and making fun of us." With that they looked at each other and said "We hate you." While trying to get up from where they were, sitting but Ethan and Luis grabbed their wrists and said, " We love you and we're very sorry we laughed at you."

"I forgive you this time" said Sheridan looking at Luis and Ethan and saw that they meant it.

On the other hand Theresa was just looking at both of them and said "I forgive Ethan but for Luis you are in big trouble big brother" For Luis that meant he had to take her to shopping for two weeks on every Friday and Saturday.

"Oh, come on Theresa please don't tell dad, please I'll do anything for you." Said Luis looking at her sister.

"Well, Luis I won't tell dad but you're going to have to take me shopping and if you say no to me then you'll be sorry that you laughed at me" Theresa told her brother giggling.

Theresa was younger than Luis and Antonio but she always had them in control. For Luis and Antonio it was their only choice. They would listen to her than having Martine and Pilar punish them and that meant no allowance for two whole weeks. Antonio and Luis loved Paloma and Theresa to death and didn't mind doing anything for them. They both were very close to Luis and Antonio.

"Fine Theresa you can have it your way." Luis said smiling at her little sister.

Theresa then got up from where she was sitting and went to hug her brother, she whispered in his ear "Thank you, you are the best I love you and don't tell Antonio" she said laughing softly.

Luis smiled at her and said "I love you too sis"

Sheridan and Ethan were in aw to see how close Lopez-Fitzgerald family is.

To be continued…

Love it? hate it? Feedback is loved.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sheridan was standing in her room and checking out the new dresses she got for her to wear on her birthday. She couldn't believe she was going to be 18 tomorrow. Every year they she would have a party. They always invited Bennetts, Russells and some of their friends from school. It was always a lot of fun. Sheridan was still looking at all of her dresses and couldn't decide which one to wear because all of them absolutely beautiful. Sheridan, Paloma and Theresa would go shopping every weekend to buy clothes but Liz; Antonio's wife was not shopper. She was not interested in fashion she was simple. And Sheridan Paloma and Theresa we'll you could just tell by looking in their wardrobe, they didn't have enough space to put their clothes in.

"Ugh! I hate it when I can't just pick up a dress to wear. I need to stop shopping." She said out loud to herself. Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" Sheridan said and quickly tried to pick up bags from the bed.

The door opened and Antonio came in.

"Hey Sher." Smiling at Sheridan.

"Hey Antonio" replied Sheridan with a smile. When she saw him, she knew he was up to something. She then said, "Ok what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked even though he knew he had been caught. Theresa and Sheridan always knew when Luis, Antonio, Miguel or Ethan was up to something.

Sheridan just glared at him and then he spoke " Ok I know I've been caught" Antonio said chuckling.

"Yes you have big brother so what's up" asked Sheridan

"Well, I need a favor. I need you to take Mel shopping with you tomorrow and she won't go with anyone else except her aunty Sheridan." Antonio told her knowing that she would never say no to his daughter Melissa who everyone called Mel for short. Mel was very close to Luis and Sheridan. And Luis and Sheridan were very close to her too. They loved her.

"Of course I'll take Mel, you know how much I love her I can never say no to her. And I haven't been spending a lot of time with her because of school work plus I think it would be a great way." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks Sheridan, you're the best." He said hugging her tight.

"Hey Tony, tell Liz its not a problem and she could've asked me her self." Sheridan told Antonio.

Liz is Antonio's wife and she was very shy she minded asking others for favors even though Sheridan was her family. She just didn't think it was right to ask people to do stuff for her. Liz was a great sister-in-law to all the them.

" I will and by the way I like you dress. Are you going to wear this tomorrow?" asked Antonio

"I don't know because I got few others and I don't know which one to wear." Said Sheridan while looking at her dresses.

"Well, wonder why? You girls got to stop shopping, you have enough clothes to last you for months, but no you have to you go shopping every weekend to spend all the money you have." Said Antonio it was almost like a lecture.

"No need for a lecture Tony. Also yes we girls have to go with new style and new fashion and for your information Theresa has more clothes than any of us" Sheridan told Antonio.

Now Antonio knew she was right Theresa was crazy about clothes, she never has enough clothes.

Luis was going to his room when he heard Tony and Sheridan talking and decided to check out what was going on. He went straight into Sheridans' room and said "What is this a sister brother talk or anyone can join in?"

"Hey Sheridan, Hey Antonio" Luis greeted them both and went to stand next to Sheridan.

Now Antonio knew what ever he said he will not win this little fight. Whenever Luis was on Sheridan's side, she would win. They were best friends ever since they were little and always took each other's side.

"So what's up with you guys?" asked Luis looking at both of them

"Well, our brother here was giving me a lecture how I should stop shopping" Sheridan told Luis staring at Antonio.

"Ohh I see" said Luis laughing softly knowing that it was their every other day fight.

" What's so funny, if you want you can give me a lecture too." Said Sheridan getting angry that they both were no help at all.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Sher." Luis said wrapping his hands around her shoulders from behind.

Now it was Antonio who was going to speak but before he could do that Liz came in the room with Melissa.

"Antonio leave Sheridan alone." Liz told Antonio while winked at Sheridan, Luis, and they both start giggling.

"Why is it that you always come to rescue them and not me?" Antonio asked his wife while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I don't know honey." Liz said smiling.

Melissa felt left out and she decided to speak now. She was only seven years old and she was just so great.

"Hey uncle Luis, hey aunty Sheridan" Melissa greeted and started walking over to Luis and Sheridan for a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing, I haven't seen you whole day today." Said Luis He loved Melissa very much.

"I went to school today and my best friend gave me this teddy bear and it says "best friends forever". Melissa told Luis happily.

Luis smiled at her and said, "That's very nice of your friend Mel."

"Hey Mel, are you ready for your day with me tomorrow?" Sheridan asked Melissa

"Yeah aunty Sheridan I can't wait" she said getting very excited.

"What is tomorrow other than your birthday?" Confused Luis asked Sheridan

"Well its girls day right Mel" Sheridan said winking at Mel.

"Right" Mel then gave a high five to Sheridan and everyone laughed.

Melissa was just so cute that no one could ever resist her. She drove Luis and Sheridan crazy all the time but they loved her even more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Sheridan's' birthday today. It was only 7:30 in the morning and every one was sleeping since it was Saturday but Luis just woke up. He couldn't sleep. He tried his best to sleep since everyone else was but couldn't so he finally decide to get up from bed. He got up from bed and took a shower. He was getting out of shower when he heard Melissa's voice from out side of his door. A smile appeared on his face. He went to open his door and there she was. She looked so cute in her night Barbie pajamas.

"Morning Mel" Luis greeted.

"Morning Uncle Luis" she replied with a smile.

"Mel what are you doing up so early?" he asked

"Uncle Luis what are _you_ doing up so early?" she sent the question back to him.

Luis laughed softly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided I would get up and start working on a surprise for aunty Sheridan that I have for her today."

"Okay, what is it? Can you tell me I promise I won't tell her."

"Promise"

"I promise"

"Ok. I am going to give her a laptop for her birthday as a present and then I will take her some where."

"Take who some where" a familiar voice came from behind

'Great now she'll know' Luis thought to him self.

Before he could respond, Mel made up something.

" Morning aunty Sheridan. Uncle Luis is taking me some where this morning and he won't tell me" She said smiling hoping Sheridan would buy it.

Melissa may be only seven years old but she was very smart and one hell of a kid.

"Ohh cool" said Sheridan

Luis took a big breath and gave Mel a 'thank you so much' look.

She just smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday Sheridan" Luis wished Sheridan giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

For the first time Sheridan felt shivers going through her body but she didn't know why. She has known him her whole life but today something was different. She loved him dearly but could she have been fallen for him? That was Sheridans' questions and she didn't know the answer. It wasn't like she couldn't love him. But what if he didn't feel the same way about her. 'Whoa where did that come from, I don't even know if I love him like that'

"Thanks Luis" She thanked him and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

***After few hours***

Everyone was awaked and was getting ready for the party. They all had so much stuff to do. Sheridan, Paloma and Theresa were in their room, the one they all shared. Paloma saw that Sheridan was down today. She didn't know why and she decided to find out.

"Hey Sher. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Sheridan you are not fine. Its your birthday you should be happy."

"I am happy Paloma"

"Sheridan you can fool everyone else but you know very well you can't fool me. So tell me what's up"

"I don't know. OK I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"This morning when I woke up Luis wished me Happy Birthday and he kissed me on the cheek but I don't know why but shivers went through my body. I mean he kisses me on the cheek all the time but this time something was different"

"Sheridan do you think you're in love with him?"

"I don't know that my self. I mean I've always loved him and I always go everywhere with him. I just don't know what to think."

"You know what today is your birthday and enjoy the part tonight and we'll talk after the party. OK?"

"OK, thanks Paloma" Sheridan gave her a pleasant smile.

"Don't mention it" Paloma replied with a grin.

***AT THE PARTY***

Everyone was there, enjoying the party. The Bennetts, Russells, and some of Sheridan and Luis' friends from school.

Sheridan was talking to Kay when Jessica came up and said "Happy Birthday Sheridan" and gave her the present.

"Thanks Jessica, you didn't have to bring me anything." Sheridan said sweetly.

"Sheridan you are 18 today and it only comes once so enjoy, I hope you like what I got." Jessica told her.

"Thanks I am sure I will" Sheridan smiled and went to put the present on the table.

Sheridan was going to open everyone's present right before she cut the cake.

Everyone wished her happy birthday and then it was finally time to open all the presents.

She started with Pilar and Martin.

"Mija I want you to open this one first." Pilar told her

"Ok mom" she replied

As soon as Sheridan open the wrapper she gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes. Martin and Pilar gave her a gold necklace that had her name on it. It was so beautiful.

"Mom, Dad thank you so much. I love it." She hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek.

Next Sheridan opened Theresa's present. Theresa gave her some of her favorite CD's and jewelry set that Sheridan wanted for the longest time. Sheridan hugged Theresa and thanked her for beautiful jewelry she had given her. After that, she opened Palomas' gift, then Melissas' gift. Mel went to shopping with Antonio and got her a beautiful card and a perfume. It was so sweet of her. Sheridan hugged Mel really tight and kissed her on the cheek. After that, she opened Miguels' gift he gave her a compact. It was really nice and expensive compact. Afterwards she opened Liz and Antonio's gift and she was shocked what they had given her. It was a DVD player that she always wanted to buy, she couldn't believe it she got so much of the stuff she wanted to buy. She kissed Liz and Antonio on the cheek and whispered in Antonio's ear "Thanks Antonio, I love you" He smiled at her and whispered back "You welcome, I am glad you liked it Sher." Next, she opened Luis' gift. It was a big box she couldn't guess what he had gotten for her. He told her he wouldn't let her open it until she took three guesses. It was kind of funny the way he said it.

"Come on Sheridan take a guess" Luis said to Sheridan

"Luis please just let me open it" Sheridan whined.

"Nope, you can stay in front of everyone all night if you want but you won't be able to open it until you take three guesses" He chuckled

"Come on Sheridan take a guess" Everyone said at the same time.

"Ok guys um.. I don't know CD player" she guessed

"Nope guess again"

"Framed picture of you and me" She smiled

"Still not right, now think about the last one" Luis told her laughing dryly.

"Ok a VCR, I don't know." She guessed the last time.

"Still not right. Do you guys think I should let her open this?" He asked everyone grinning.

"May be if she does a tango with you after she cuts the cake." Chad suggested.

"No guys I am not doing any tangos" she protested.

"Then no gift for you Sher." Said Antonio

"Ohh come on guys" she whined.

Everyone laughed and then Luis let her open it.

"Ok here it is I hope you like it Sheridan" He told her

"I know I will." She replied as she opened the box.

"Ohh my god!!!" Sheridan yelled

"What is it?" Sam asked

"It's a laptop, Luis thank you sooo much." She hugged him real tight and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sheridan I am really glad you liked it" He told her hugging her back.

"Are you kidding me I love it."

Now she opened Ethan's gift he gave her a watch with the diamonds on the side.

"Ethan thanks so much. I love it"

She opened everyone else's gift and thanked them all.

She cut the cake and then they all enjoyed the party. After a while, everyone started going home. In Lopez Fitzgerald house, everyone was getting ready for bed.

It was about 8:30 at night and Sheridan, Theresa and Paloma were in their room talking when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Paloma

She opened the door and saw Luis standing there.

"Hey Luis, come in"

"Hey sis can I steal Sheridan away from you for a minute or two?" he asked Theresa and Paloma.

"Yeah Of course" Theresa replied.

Sheridan and Paloma glanced at each other and then Sheridan went with Luis.

"Luis where are we going?" Sheridan asked Luis

"Some where" said Luis giggling.

"Gee thanks Luis that helps me a lot" she told him while staring at him

As soon as Luis opened the door to go outside Sheridan spoke "Luis we can't g o out I am in my pajamas, I am a mess."

"Sheridan you look great now lets go and don't you dare give me that look" Luis warned Sheridan.

"Fine I give up" she said smiling at him.

Luis and Sheridan drove to the beach and got out of the car. They both were walking at the beach when Sheridan broke the silence and said "Luis what are we doing here?"

"Sheridan there is something I have to tell you, I haven't told anyone yet" he told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh... I don't know how to tell you this so why don't we sit down"

"Luis you are scaring me now tell me what is it?" she was getting scared.

"Sheridan do you remember when yesterday our guidance consular called me down in our English period?" he asked Sheridan.

"Yeah but what does it have to do with it?" she asked again

"Well, he gave me the best news but the problem is I have to leave Harmony for three years for that" she said hoping she would understand.

"WHAT?" She jumped up

"Sheridan calm down, its for my police training remember when I took the test last month to join Harmony Police department, well I got my result yesterday I passed with good grade and now I have to for the training" he tried to make her understand.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked sadly.

Luis could see the tears and sadness in Sheridan eyes.

" I have to leave right after our graduation in June. Sheridan I promise we will have best time before I leave and I will be home for Christmas. I will be able to call you and now you the have the laptop I'll e-mail you every day, I promise" Luis said trying to cheer her up.

"Promise, I'm going to miss you so much. How am I going to win all the fights with Ethan and Antonio with out you? Luis I will be alone. And what if you forget me once you go there, what if you make new friends and forget everything about me?" She asked him all those questions in one breath; the tears were streaming down the cheeks, she couldn't control her tears.

Luis knew she was hurting and he hated seeing her like that.

"Sheridan I will miss you the most. And you will win all the fights without me, you can always call me up at the time you guys will be fighting" he chuckled trying to cheer her up.

"Cute Luis Cute."

" I try"

"Sheridan I can never forget you, you are my best friend, you mean everything to me. That is the reason I wanted you to be the first one to know. You will not be alone, you have Liz, Theresa, Paloma, Miguel, mom and dad, and especially Mel. She adores you."

"But it's not going to be same Luis. Promise me you'll e-mail me everyday?" she said still crying. She didn't want him to leave.

"I promise" Luis said as he hugged her real tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" Sheridan asked

"I was going to tell them tomorrow morning when everyone is there for breakfast." Luis told Sheridan.

"Oh ok" Sheridan said resting her head on Luis's chest.

Sheridan knew she would be really alone with him. They were never really apart for years like that, she loved him, he was her best friend, and they did everything together.

"Sheridan are you ready to go back?" Luis asked as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I think so." She whispered.

"I promise everything will be perfectly ok. You know you can come and visit me when you don't have to go to college. And I am leaving in June meaning you will have all the vacations until end of august you can always come to visit me." He told her.

"I will but its just that we do everything together, we went to dances, prom, shopping, dinner together. We took each other's side in everything. I will miss that a lot." She told him.

"I will miss that too Sher. But remember we will always be with each other in our hearts. I love you and don't forget that." He told her as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"What if I tell you I will be there for your tennis tournament in July?"

"You really mean that, will you really be there." She said as her eyes lighten up and she gave Luis the longest hug and he hugged her back kissing her cheek.

"Now lets go back it's getting late and its cold out here." Said Luis

"Ok lets go"

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luis and Sheridan were at the front door of their house, before Sheridan can open the door Luis grabbed her arm and pulled her into a big hug. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Now lets smile, we don't want anyone to know you cried. They will kill me for making you cry on your birthday especially Paloma." He said laughing.

"Shut up" she said joining in the laughter and smacked his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm. She hit him pretty bad.

"That was for leaving and making me cry on my birthday and this is for loving me and making me smile" She said as she kissed him on the cheek

They both went in. Sheridan went into the room and saw Paloma and Theresa waiting for her to come home. They both asked her what it is about but she didn't want to ruin it, she wanted Luis to tell them in the morning.

"Luis will tell you guys in the morning" She told them.

"Sheridan are you ok? Your eyes are red" Theresa asked in concerned.

"I'm fine, I am just worn out. It was a long day" She told Theresa and smiled to her self.

"Ok" Theresa replied.

"I'm going to bed, good night Theresa, good night Paloma." She said as she went to Melissa's room to say good night.

She opened Mel's door and saw Luis and Antonio in there with Mel.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sheridan" said Antonio

"Hey aunty Sheridan"

"Hi Sher."

Luis and Antonio were playing with Mel. They were all laughing and having good time. Sheridan was just watching three of them when she felt a hand over her shoulder she turned around and saw Liz smiling at her. Sheridan and Liz talked for a while and then Liz said, looking at Mel. "I think its someone's way past bed time"

"Ohh come on Mom, please just ten more minutes." Mel complained

"Yeah come on mom" Luis said laughing

"Luis don't you dare say another word, you two always complain. Now Mel lets get you to bed." Liz warned Luis.

Before Mel could get up from her bed someone else spoke, " Ohh come on mom." laughed Antonio. Everyone laughed at that one because Antonio always got what he wanted. He and Mel some times teamed up together to get something from Liz and she always lost and then she would find out they were together in it.

Liz tried her best to be serious she then looked at Sheridan who hadn't said anything. Sheridan was just laughing at everyone's cuteness.

"Anyone else here who wants to speak for Mel" Liz said looking at Sheridan.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Sheridan I know you want to say it too so go ahead" she said getting a little irate at everyone.

"Ok so Ohh come on mom" Sheridan said laughing and then everyone laughed with her.

What they didn't know that they were a little loud. Ethan came out of his room and said "Can you guys quite down?"

Everyone looked at him for a second and they all jumped up from where they were and started tickling him. Everyone was so loud and then Paloma, Theresa and Miguel joined every in and started tickling in. He was laughing so hard and yelling.

"GUYS STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

"STOPP!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry no can do" said Paloma

"Whose loud now uncle Ethan?" Mel said giggling.

"OK guys stop already" said Ethan

No one listen to him they were all still tickling him. Sheridan was having a great time but then she though ' this won't happen if Luis is not here. He makes everyone laugh'.

What everyone didn't know was that Pilar and Martin were standing at the door smiling at them. They have never seen their family so happy.

"Don't they all look so happy together?" Martin asked Pilar

"Yeah God has given us so much good stuff, I hope he always watches over my children." Pilar said and then she and Martin went inside the room

Everyone was still tickling Ethan. And he was screaming and laughing.

"Ok everyone I think that's enough, poor Ethan are you ok?" Pilar asked smirking.

"Thank God you guys came in, they are killing me here." Said Ethan sitting up.

"Grand ma he's lying, we're not killing him. If we are killing him there is no blood, he is not hurt. You're lying uncle Ethan. God will punish you for lying." Said Mel

"Mija don't talk about blood." Said Pilar shocked at Mel, Mel was talking way too much about killing.

Everyone just burst out laughing. Mel was way too much. Even Martin couldn't hold back his laughter. He laughed and that's when Pilar gave him an angry glance.

"Mel baby, don't talk about blood and killing in front of grand ma" Antonio said laughing.

"Antonio! I need to talk to you in the other room." She said trying to be serious.

Everyone once again burst out laughing.

"See Mel you got me in trouble, I don't know how many years it has been since I got in trouble from mom or dad." He said giggling.

"Daddy I didn't get you in trouble you got your self in trouble, why did you say blood or killing word in front of grand ma." She said as she ran over to sit on Luis's lap.

"Guys its enough exciting for one day." Said Liz who went to take Mel away from Luis so she can put her on her bed now.

"Mommy can I ask you something?" Mel asked Liz.

"Yeah sure baby" Liz replied.

"Umm… can I sleep with uncle Luis today please mommy?" she asked hoping her mom would say yes.

"No Mel. You asked me for ten extra minutes I gave it to you now don't dare argue with me on this one." Liz warned Mel.

"Mommy, you are wrong. You didn't give me ten minutes extra. Uncle Ethan came in and we all started tickling him." She said smiling at her mother hoping it would work.

Luis and Antonio tried not to laugh.

"God, this girl is way too much." Said Liz throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, you're forgetting she is a daughter of Antonio and Liz Lopez-Fitzgerald." Said Miguel laughing.

"Please mommy, I won't ask you for anything else." She said looking at Luis hoping he would help her out.

"Please mommy" Luis teased

"Fine I give up" said Liz smiling at Luis and Mel.

Luis and Mel often slept with each other. Luis, Sheridan and Mel were very close. They would die for each other. Mel was pride and joy of Lopez-Fitzgerald family.

"Yay!!! We won uncle Luis." She said jumping up

"Yes baby we did. I told you we will." He said kissing her all over her cheek and she was just giggling.

"What you mean you won? Did you guys had planned this?" asked Antonio very well knowing the answer to the question.

"Uh… well no" said Luis

Antonio and Liz gave him the look and he was like "OK so yes we had this planned, I wanted to sleep with my favorite niece." Said Luis.

"I'm your only niece uncle Luis." Mel said as she kissing his cheek and he chuckled. Mel was just a sweat heart.

"I can't believe this everyone is over me today." Said Liz. Everyone was like attacking her today.

"I'm going to bed good night everyone." Said Theresa

"Yeah me too" said Antonio and Liz at the same time and then smiled at each other.

Everyone left Melissa's room. Luis and Mel went to his room.

"Uncle Luis can we go out for ice cream only me and you please?" she asked Luis.

"Right now?" Luis asked

"Yeah please"

"Mel its almost ten o'clock, your daddy and mommy will kill me if they found us going out." He tried to make her understand.

"They won't find out, we'll go from the back door. What about if we take aunty Sheridan with us please" Mel replied trying to make him go with her.

"Ok fine but quietly. Why don't we go and see if aunty Sheridan is already a sleep or not?"

"YAY!! Ok thanks uncle Luis, I love you" she said happily

"I love you too Mel, very much." He said taking her hand.

They both went into Sheridan's room and opened the door slowly and saw that Sheridan was not sleeping. Luis quietly whispered "Sher."

Sheridan looked up and saw Luis and Melissa calling her.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sheridan came out of her room and said, "What are you guys up to now?" looking at Mel and Luis who were just looking back at her.

"I'm waiting for my answer." Sheridan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… we want to go for ice-cream and we want you to come with us." Mel answered.

"Right now?" asked Sheridan

"Yeah please aunt Sheridan." She said looking up at her.

"Luis, you are going to let her go. What if Antonio and Liz find out?" she asked turning to look at Luis.

"They won't find out. We'll go from the back and they are all already asleep." Luis answered.

"Can we go please aunt Sheridan?" Mel asked again hoping she would say yes.

"Fine but if your mommy and daddy find out I will not be responsible you and your uncle Luis will be." She said looking at both of them.

"YAY!!" She jumped up and down happily.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Pilar was in the kitchen making break fast for everyone. Liz and Paloma were helping Pilar with the break fast. Everyone else was still sleeping. Pilar and Liz decided to wake them up after they finish-making break fast.

"Mom?" Liz said breaking the silence

"Hmm"

"Do you think there is something going on with Luis and Sheridan?" Liz asked

"Oh, you've been noticing it too." Pilar answered

"Yeah, did you see the way they look at each other? I mean they've known each other since they were babies but now something has changed. Something is different between them."

"I've been noticing that too. I've never seen Sheridan look at Luis the way she does now or Luis. There is definitely something going on with them. However, I think we should let them do what ever they want. They are both eighteen now. But I wouldn't mind if they dated. I know Katherine always said she wanted Luis and Sheridan together. But I would like them to see them selves if they have feelings for each other or not." Pilar said eager herself to see Luis and Sheridan together. She knew they both loved each other very much but did they love each other that way. That was the question.

"I totally agree. I would want to see them together not that we don't see them together. They can't even stay away from each other that long. They do everything together, I've never seen them do anything with out each other." Said Liz.

"Yeah now why don't we go up stairs and wake everyone up." Pilar suggested.

"Ok" Liz nodded.

Liz went to wake Antonio up, Paloma went to her room to wake Sheridan and Theresa and Pilar went to wake Martine up. Sheridan, Theresa and Martine woke up instantly but Antonio was having problems. He was keep asking for "two more minutes" like a baby.

"Tony wake up already."

"Liz just give me two more minutes. I am tired please." "He turned his back on Liz.

Liz smiled, he can act like such a baby but he was still her life.

"Tony I've been waking you up for fifteen minutes now." She said she as she kissed his cheek.

Antonio grabbed her arm and now Liz was on top of him. Liz looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and said "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too sleepy head" Liz replied gazing in to his eyes.

Liz kissed his lips softly and tried to get off of him so he can get of from the bed but Antonio wouldn't let go of her.

"Tony let me go, you are the only one in bed right now, and what if Mel walks on us like that." Liz said trying to get away from him so she can go down stairs to help Pilar with everything else.

"First I don't think every one is awake yet well at least not Melissa and Luis because if they were Mel would be here first. And second Mel wouldn't mind seeing us like that, she knows how much her daddy loves her mommy." He said kissing her passionately. Liz kissed him back but before things get out of hand, she pulled away. She knew him very well. He was trying to trick her but sadly, it didn't work.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get up." Liz told him as she got off of him and went down stairs.

Antonio got off the bed and went to take a quick shower.

Sheridan was ready to go down stairs but she stopped when she saw Luis' room door closed. She knew Mel and he were still sleeping so decided to wake both of them up. She knew it was going to be one hell of a morning when Luis tells everyone about him leaving for three years, just thinking about him leaving made her sad and she was almost in tears.

She opened the door slowly and saw Luis watching Mel sleep. Luis always loved to watch Mel and Sheridan a sleep. He was trying to wake Mel up by placing kisses on her forehead and cheek, but she just giggled. She didn't open her eyes though. Luis looked up and saw Sheridan standing on the door.

"Good morning" said Sheridan walking towards the other side of the bed and sat down. Now Mel was laying between Luis and Sheridan.

" Morning Sheridan." Luis answer and kissed Sheridan on the cheek.

"What is this, Mel is still sleeping. She is usually the first one to wake up." Said Sheridan knowing that she was probably very tired.

"Yeah well she slept late too. She was probably tired from yesterday because usually she is always kicking me at night and last night she didn't even kick me once." Luis said laughing.

"Yeah I know she does the same when she is in my bed." Sheridan said and joined in the laughter.

"I think we should wake her up, because everyone else is already down stairs." Sheridan suggested.

"Yeah. I think I'll take a quick shower and then wake her up or I take a quick shower and you wake her up now."

"I'll wake her up."

As soon as Luis closed, the bathroom door Mel opened her eyes. She smiled at Sheridan.

"Good morning aunty Sheridan."

"Morning Mel, I was about to wake you up." Sheridan told Mel.

"I was awaked when you came in the room. Uncle Luis already woke me up when he was kissing me, it was gross. He didn't even brush his teeth." She told Sheridan.

Sheridan laughed at that one. She knew just how Mel felt because she felt the same way when Luis did that to her. He used to wake her up with kisses on her forehead, and Sheridan always told him he was gross. But he always told her she was beautiful.

"Yeah I know, what do you say we go get you ready so we can go downstairs." Sheridan said as she got up from the bed.

"Ok" Mel said jumping off the bed.

***AT THE BREAKFAST***

Everyone was talking about what they were doing today. Sheridan and Luis were sitting next to each other. They both had hands together under the table and squeezed it.

"Luis don't you have something to tell everyone?" She asked Luis even though it was so hard to ask.

"Ohh yeah I do. Mom, dad I got in for the Harmony Police department." Luis told his parents and everyone else.

Everyone congratulate him. Everyone was very happy except Sheridan. Well, she was happy but she knew everyone would be sad as well when they find out; he was leaving for three years.

"But my training starts right after our graduation and I have to leave for three years for my police training." Luis told everyone but this time everyone went silent. None spoke. Actually, Mel started crying she just ran up to Luis' room.

After Mel ran out of the kitchen Liz spoke "Luis I'm so sorry, I'll go check on her." She said as she started to get up Luis spoke "Liz I'll go why don't you finish your breakfast."

Liz just nodded.

Luis went to Mel's room but didn't see her there and then he knew where she would be. She was always in Luis' room when she was sad. Luis then went to his room and saw Mel laying on the bed and crying really hard. He knew she was not happy and he hated seeing her cry. Hell, he hated himself for doing that to her but he had no choice. He walked up to his bed and sat next to where Mel was laying.

Luis bent down and whispered in her ear "Mel baby please look at me"

But she cried even harder and yelled " GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!!"

Luis was taken back by her words. He knew she has never been hurt like that before and he was responsible for making her cry like that but he was still hurt.

"Fine be that way" Luis said in a low voice and started to get up from the bed. He was almost at the door when he heard Mel's voice.

"Uncle Luis please don't leave me." She said getting up from bed and ran into Luis's arm.

Luis hugged her so tight as she cried on his shoulder. Some how the tears started coming down her cheeks too.

"Mel baby, please stop crying, I hate seeing you cry. You know I won't be gone for long its only three years and I will come home for Christmas, Aunty Sheridan's tennis championship game, and may be even for Valentines day. I will call you everyday before you go to bed. I promise. Remember the laptop I gave aunty Sheridan for her birthday, well maybe if she lets you use it I will e-mail you too. I am going to miss you the most. What do you say we go ask aunty Sheridan to let you use her laptop when I am away?" he asked Mel who was still crying but not as hard as she was crying before.

"Of course she can use it anytime she wants." Said Sheridan who was standing at the door, tears in her own eyes.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't want you to go" She said as she sat next to Luis. Now Sheridan rested her head on his shoulders and he had his hands around her waist. Mel was in Luis' lap. Who was resting her head on his chest. It was so sweet to see all three of them so close and together. What they didn't know that some one took their picture like that. Ethan went to his room and took out his camera and took three pictures of all three of them sitting together.

A few minutes later Luis, Mel and Sheridan went downstairs in the living room and saw everyone sitting waiting for them.

"Sheridan are you ok?" Paloma and Miguel asked in union knowing she was very hurt.

Mel was still standing next to Luis. Sheridan sat next to Martine. Who squeezed her hand. Martine knew Luis and Sheridan loved each other very much. They loved each other more than anything in the world and it was hard for Sheridan to see that Luis will be leaving for so long. Sheridan looked at Martine and smiled but Martine knew very well it wasn't her smile because there was no happiness in her eyes, she was sad, her eyes didn't lightened up like they always did.

"Come on guys, I am not going until after my graduation. And we still have four and half months." He said trying to make everyone understand. He knew everyone would understand but Mel and Sheridan. He decided he would spend as much as time with both of them before he left he could. He was sad too but he wished he could do something like open a training school here but who was he to open something like that?

"Congratulations big brother can't wait to see you as Harmony's finest cop ever." Ethan said chuckling.

"Yeah big brother, girls will be all over you." Miguel said hugging his brother.

"Miguel!" said everyone at once.

"What, we all know all the girls are all over him at school, and well he is just always with Sheridan, no offence Sheridan, I love you." He said looking at Sheridan whose eyes were red from crying.

"Non taken little brother." She said smiling knowing how hot Luis is.

"Would you stop talking about girls here, Sheridan is my best friend and I love her but that doesn't mean I can't go out with anyone else." He explained.

Sheridan was kind of hurt but she knew she had no right to be because its not like they both were dating or anything not that she wouldn't mind.

Liz and Pilar saw the look on Sheridans face and then looked at each other. They knew she loved him but he didn't see that and hoped he would soon.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a bright sunny day. It was so beautiful outside. It had been almost three months since Luis told everyone he would be leaving. The closer their graduation came the more nervous Sheridan got. It was great getting out of school right after graduation and then College starts in September but college with out Luis wasn't going to be any fun. She didn't want to start college without Luis being there. Right now she and Luis had almost all the classes together except Sheridan had tennis and Luis took basket ball. Luis was like a comedian in every class. He would make everyone laugh. He would always turn everything upside down. Sheridan couldn't wait to get out of English; the teacher was way too annoying sometimes. He had given the same lesson five times. Sheridan was getting sick of it. She saw Luis look at her several times, he winked at her, and she just smiled and winked back.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Finally the bell rang, I thought I was going to die in there." Said out loud

"I totally agree, he was really annoying today. I wanted to go up to his desk and punch right into his face and wanted to tell him to shut up already." Luis said laughing.

Sheridan just laughed because she knew Luis could've done that. Luis and Sheridan were walking down the hall when some guy walked passed by Sheridan and said "Whoa baby, you look hot today."

Sheridan felt blood boiling in her body. Luis got so mad he turned around and called the guys' name "Hey Mathew, I want to talk to you." Mathew turned around and Luis punched him right into his face and then said, "Don't you dare ever say anything like that to Sheridan or you'll wish you would've never born."

Sheridan just stood there shocked. She knew Luis would do anything for her including protect her but this. Sure, Luis has fought for her all the time, but punching some guy was a little different. Sheridan went up to Luis and tried to stop both Mathew and Luis from fighting.

"Luis stop it, Luis leave him please Luis you're hurting him." Sheridan said trying to grab him back, but Luis just wouldn't let go of Mathew that easily.

'No one ever says anything like that about my Sheridan. No one. My Sheridan.' Luis thought and a smile appeared on his face when he thought of her as his Sheridan.

"Sheridan let go of me, he should've known better to mess with me or you. No one says that about you. And I mean no one." He told her trying to fight Sheridan for letting him go.

"Luis please just drop it. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." She told him and now tears were falling down her cheek.

"Sheridan listen to me, you mean the world to me and I will kick anyone's ass for saying that about you. I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you too." She said trying to hold her tears back.

Luis wiped her tears away with his thumb. And smiled at her.

"Aww how cute, do me a favor and let me kiss her for you. She is one hot babe." Said Mathew with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shut up" said Luis and Sheridan as they turned their heads to Mathew.

"Ohh, they think a like too." Said Mathew.

Luis had had enough. He moved away from Sheridan and punched Mathew right into his mouth and now the blood was just coming out of Mathews' mouth.

Sheridan just froze, she knew Luis was going to get suspended for doing that and she was responsible for that.

"Luis" she yelled

"Luis please stop it. You will get suspended and look at him he can't even get up from the floor. Please just leave it, do it for me please."

"Fine I'll leave it alone for now." He told her and took her hand in his.

Luis turned to Mathew and said, "If you ever say another word about Sheridan like that then there won't be anyone to save you."

Luis and Sheridan were about to leave when they saw their principal standing right in front of them.

"Luis, Sheridan I would like to see you in my office now please." He said and turned to leave.

Luis and Sheridan looked at each other for a minute and followed the principal. Sheridan was worried because it was all because of her. And if Luis got suspended, he won't be able to get into the college he wanted to. She was really worried, but Luis on the other side was smiling. Sheridan thought he was nuts. He could get suspended. Luis well, when he though of his Sheridan, it was just different. He thought if he was falling in love with her, 'wow no Sheridan just wants to be your best friend, not your girlfriend.' He thought to him self. They both walked into the Principal's office and stood there.

"Umm… Dr. Jutras, it was all my fault because Mathew said something and Luis didn't like it so he punched him, sir please don't suspend him, you can suspend me but not him because he is suppose to go to the Police training right after graduation and if he got suspended he won't be able to get in. Please sir. " Sheridan told the principal before anyone else could speak.

"Sheridan no, what Mathew said was wrong and I deserve to get suspended but I am sure Mathew learned his lesson, so sir please I deserve to be punished, so do whatever you have to do." He said looking at Sheridan and the principal.

Principal was about to say something but Sheridan spoke before he could.

"No Luis, you don't deserve it so sir please do whatever you have to do to me not Luis." She said once again.

"Sheridan please don't." Luis said

"Ok both of you, don't you think it's my decision to make about who gets suspended." The principal finally spoke.

"Luis, I've known you for a long time, you are an excellent student, I don't think you would've done anything like that if it wasn't for Sheridan. So I don't think you will be getting suspended or getting detention. However, I don't want to see that happen again, you may leave now."

Luis and Sheridan stood there shocked. Sheridan couldn't believe it, it was the best thing, it has never happened before the principal always suspended if the person did that to the other but Luis got away with it. Sheridan looked at Luis who was also shocked. They both looked at each other and smiled. They both turned to leave, they were at the door when their principal spoke again and said "Luis, good luck with your training."

"Thank you sir." Luis thanked him and left with Sheridan.

After school Sheridan, Paloma, Liz and Theresa went shopping. They were just sitting talking and all of a sudden, they decided to go shopping. Miguel and Ethan were just shooting some balls outside. Luis was playing Nintendo 64 with Mel. Pilar, Martine and Antonio were sitting outside and having some coffee. Sheridan and Luis decided not to tell anyone about the fight in the school, but they knew that Miguel, Paloma, Theresa and Ethan already knew since they were in the same school. Paloma and Ethan wanted to tell Antonio too but Sheridan and Luis told them not too. Earlier when all the girls decided to go shopping, Sheridan came up to Luis and said" Hey Luis, can I borrow $50?"

"Why?" He asked her

"I need to go shopping and I need more money." She told him nicely.

"I am not giving my money for your shopping, all you girls do is shop and shop." He had told her.

"Ohh come on Luis please, I promise I will give it back to you before you even know it." She promised him. She made a funny face that made Luis grin and he just said "Fine, but I better get it back miss."

"Ohh Thank you so much, I will give it back." She hugged him.

"Why is Sheridan getting $50?" Paloma asked from behind.

"Because she is going to shopping with you guys." Luis told her.

"Well, I need money too I don't even work at the restaurant and Sheridan does and she is still taking money from you, so I need money too. " Paloma said looking up at him. She was 15 years old and she shopped a lot.

"Paloma, come on I give you money all the time too." He told her as he took her hand in his.

"You give her and Theresa money all the time and every time I ask you for money you always say you don't have it or you need it. And when you do give it to me that's like only five dollars and that's not fair." Paloma told him sadly.

Luis knew she was right because he always gave everything to Theresa, Sheridan and Mel but to her he mostly refused.

"Paloma I am really sorry I didn't know you felt that way, its just that you always ask at the wrong time. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll give and get you whatever you want from now on. OK." He said smiling at her as he brushed a tear away from her eye. He knew she felt left out and he loved her so much he didn't want her to be left out. She was basically Martine's favorite. He would always get her everything that came out of her mouth.

"Promise?" She asked in a low voice looking down.

Luis looked at her and picked up her chin and now she was looking at him and said, "I promise."

She smiled and hugged him. When she pulled back, she looked at him and asked "So can I have some money before I got out?"

"Yeah, how much do you need?" He asked her

"Um… $100" She told him. She knew he would freak out.

"$100, why do you need hundred why not twenty or 50?" He shouted.

"Well big brother, you need to make up for all the time you refused so why don't we start by hundred." She told him.

Luis took out his wallet once again and was about to take out the money when Paloma grabbed the wallet and ran outside where Pilar, Martine and Antonio were sitting. Luis ran after her, Sheridan and Theresa were laughing hysterically. Paloma was laughing as well, but she just kept running around with his wallet.

"Paloma, give me my wallet back now." He told her as he ran after her.

"Nope, I can't do that." She replied back.

When Paloma saw Theresa, Ethan and Sheridan coming out side she just through the wallet at Theresa. Now Luis stopped running, went to Therese, and said "Theresa can I have my wallet back?"

Theresa just smiled at him. What Luis didn't know was that she wanted money too and it was definitely not his day today.

"Hmm…. Lets see how much money you have in your wallet, Luis?" She said laughing.

"Theresa, don't you dare take out any money." He warned her.

"Ohh why not Luis, I am going out too and I need money too." She told him.

Pilar, and Martine just sat there laughing at their children.

"What is this, take money from Luis day?" He asked

"YES!" They all said together and laughed.

Antonio was laughing too but he decided to help out his brother.

"Guys, leave him alone." He told everyone.

"Theresa give me the wallet now." He said to Theresa.

"Why?" she asked

"Because I said so."

Luis was now smiling; he knew Antonio always had everyone in control.

"But I need money." Theresa whined.

"I will give it to you, before I do that I want you to give me the wallet." He told her.

"Nope, first you take the money out then she'll give it to you." Paloma spoke standing next to Ethan.

"Fine, how much?" He asked

"Hundred dollars." Paloma told him.

"WHAT!?" He said loud.

"Yup, $100." She said smiling.

"Ok I think you should take it from Luis' wallet." He said turning around.

"Gee, thanks Tony." Luis told him.

"Sorry Luis, I'm not going to give $100 to them for shopping." Antonio told Luis.

"Okay all of you stop fighting over Luis's wallet, Paloma give Luis his wallet back." Martine finally spoke.

"But-"

"I'll give you the money, don't you think all of you are taking all the money away from him." He took the wallet out of Paloma's hand and gave it to Luis.

"Thanks Dad, I'm going to leave before I have to deal with all of you." He said laughing. Sheridan and Liz who were standing next to him smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Ouch, I think I'm going to leave now before I have to go to the hospital." He said laughing and turned to leave.

Everyone else laughed after he left. The girls finally went out, Pilar went to the restaurant with Martine, and Antonio just sat there doing nothing.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was a very special day; it was a day of love. Yes, it was Valentines Day. Everyone was busy doing his or her own things. Sheridan was sitting in the living room watching TV. She did not know what to do. She didn't have a valentine. She was so bored. Theresa, Paloma, Miguel and Ethan all had a date. Well Theresa and Ethan were going out so they were already together. Some guy had asked Paloma out for Valentines Day, Miguel was going out with Charity. Everyone had someone to be with but her. What she didn't know was that Luis had a surprise for her tonight. He didn't had a date either and he decided that today was going to be a day he will tell Sheridan that he loves her more than a friend. It has been a long time and now he came to realize that he did love her. He knew there was a chance that Sheridan may not love him that way. But he would take that chance any ways. He had a very romantic idea in his head. He asked for everyone else' help and they all agreed to help him. Everyone was in the kitchen, and Sheridan was still in the living room. All of a sudden all the lights of the house went out. Sheridan quickly jumped up from the sofa and started calling for everyone.

"Guys where are you?" She called out to everyone.

She got no response back so she called again.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" She called out to Pilar and Martine.

A few seconds later Mel came out of the Kitchen with a candle that had a fire as a heart. It was really cute. Sheridan heard the door open she looked around and she saw Mel with a cute red-hearted note and a candle.

"Mel, what is going on?" She asked Mel confused.

Mel didn't say anything; she just gave her the note that was in her hand. Mel left her alone after she gave Sheridan the note. Sheridan looked everywhere for a moment awfully puzzled and then decided to read the note. The note was from Luis. She smiled, 'he could've just gave me the note him self'. She read the note out loud:

My dearest Sheridan

Ever since we used to laugh and cry about small things, I've loved you

Ever since we used to dance in the rain, I've loved you

When we used to sneak out to the terrace and count the stars… I've loved you

Now, I myself, have forgotten since, when I've loved you.

I can only say, that I've loved you and only you.

Love,

Luis

There was soft music playing in the back as Sheridan read the note Luis wrote her. Sheridan was in tears. She looked up from the note he had sent her and saw candles everywhere. She was amazed and shocked. She turned around and saw Luis standing at the Kitchen door. She looked at Luis, their eyes met right away. They both started to walk up to each other. Now they both were in the middle of the living room. There was something they didn't know that Theresa and Antonio were taping it, they both thought it was romantic and it was Luis and Sheridan's first time they were going to admit to each other they loved each other so it would be cool if they taped it. Sheridan looked at Luis and asked, "You love me so much?"

Luis in tears him self just nodded.

"Since when?" Sheridan asked again

"Always" he replied softly

"And till today, you never said a thing" She said sweetly in tears.

Luis just shrugged his shoulders.

"Idiot-Stupid-Now what are you doing standing and staring at my face, come on, take me in your arms" Sheridan said crying.

Luis opened his arms, Sheridan just jumped right into them, and they both hugged so tight and held on to each other for long time. They never wanted this moment to end. Sheridan pulled back and Luis wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed her passionately. All of a sudden, all the lights came back on and everyone clapped their hands. Luis and Sheridan pulled away and were smiling at each other. Theresa ran to Luis and Sheridan and hugged them both and said "It's about time you guys go out, I've been waiting for long time for this."

"Well, thanks sis but how did you know we liked each other?" Luis asked

"Well, that's not hard to see because all the time you guys are trying to act weird around each other, I can tell by the eyes." Said Theresa.

"Mom, dad don't you think Theresa should be a matchmaker" Ethan said laughing.

Everyone else started laughing, but Theresa who was glaring at Ethan went up to him and kissed him on the lips. As soon as she kissed him Ethan pulled away and said "Maybe not"

Everyone laughed once again. Those two were nuts. Everyone was very happy for them. They knew they loved each other and belong together. Everyone went to the kitchen and saw a big cake on the kitchen table it was in a heart shape, it said "Happy Valentines day Sheridan" It was for Sheridan from Luis. Sheridan thought it was really sweet. Pilar told everyone that they should all eat dinner and then they can do whatever they want. She wanted everyone she loved to be together for at least one meal. Sheridan and Luis sat right next to each other and held hands under the table. Sheridan started to eat from her left hand until Martine asked "Sheridan since when do you eat from left hand"

Luis quickly spoke "Since she was a child"

Mel who knew something was going on. She looked under the table and saw Luis had his hand held right on Sheridan's' right hand.

She looked at everyone and said "Grand pa I can make that go away in one minute"

"Martine looked at Mel confused and said "How so?"

"Well just tell uncle leave to take his left hand away from aunty Sheridan's right hand." She said smiling

Luis quickly let go out Sheridan's hand and Sheridan choked on her food. Everyone started laughing.

"Mel I'll get you for that little joke later" Luis told Mel.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Everyone finished their dinner soon and left for their day. Luis took Sheridan to a very beautiful Valentines Day dance and then they went to the beach. Everyone had a great Valentines Day especially Luis and Sheridan.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day when everyone was back in school after Valentines Day, everyone knew about Luis and Sheridan being a couple. A lot of people were very happy for them. They knew Luis and Sheridan belonged together. Everyone was happy except one girl who was a good friend to both Luis and Sheridan. Her name was Beth Wallace. She had a crush on Luis for a long time. She knew Luis and Sheridan were best of friends but now when she found out they were together, Beth was very angry. She wanted Luis for herself. 'I'll do everything to make Luis mine. He will forget about that little trap very soon' Beth said to herself. She hated Sheridan before but acted as a good friend. She hated Sheridan for everything, Sheridan was famous in school, Luis always fought for her, he loved her, he always took her side over everything, and he took her to dances. Every thing was about Sheridan. Sheridan this, and Sheridan that. Beth wanted Luis to look at other beautiful girls out there not Sheridan. Luis only cared about Sheridan that much. Today she was going to try and ask him out.

Beth was already at Luis' locker. Sheridan and Luis arrived at his locker. They both shared lockers since the school started. Even in 9th grade, they always shared lockers. Luis and Sheridan were laughing and having a lot of fun together. They both would steal quick small and sweet kisses whenever they could. Beth was disgusted. Luis and Sheridan walked over to their lockers and saw Beth standing there. Sheridan knew that Beth had a crush on Luis but she wasn't going to let Beth have the best thing in her life. Not now not ever.

"Hi Luis" Beth said with a fake smile.

"Hi Beth" said Sheridan and Luis together.

"So Luis who are you going to dance with on Friday?" Beth asked even though she knew the answer, She wanted to go with him.

"Well Beth who do you think am I going with?" He sent her question back to her.

"Me!" She said with a smirk.

Sheridan was all red she knew Beth was going to do something like that and she wasn't going to let her take Luis anywhere with her.

"Actually Beth I don't think you know but Sheridan and I are together now. I used to go with her to every dance even when we weren't together but now that we are together I am **ONLY** going with her." He told Beth while he kissed Sheridan quickly.

Sheridan looked at Beth and smirked.

Beth was jealous of Sheridan. She couldn't look at Luis kissing Sheridan and not her. 'Soon Luis very soon you will be kissing me' Beth thought to her self.

"So Beth now that Luis told you already I think we need to get to out lockers so would you mind moving away from it." Sheridan said sickeningly.

"Actually I do mine."

Luis and Sheridan were shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sheridan asked

"You heard me, I do mind, I want to go to the dance with Luis" Beth told her

"Well, Beth I don't think you heard Luis right, but he told you that he's not going with anyone but ME." Sheridan told her.

Luis was just standing there looking at both girls fighting over him. Even though he was standing behind Sheridan. He let out a low laugh.

"You Bitch, why does everything have to be about you?" Beth asked Sheridan angrily.

"Ohh you want to know why, well that's because you don't take a shower everyday, you take a shower once a day. You stink, you are obsessed with one guy, you fail all your classes, and no one even gives you a time of the day." Sheridan told her.

Beth couldn't believe Sheridan. She stepped a little closer to Sheridan and was about to slap Sheridan but something stopped her.

That something was Luis's hand. Sheridan just stood there. Luis grabbed Beth's wrist and twisted it.

"You bitch, don't ever think of slapping my girl friend ever again. This is your warning but next time I will let her slap you. I will not stop her. She didn't slap you so why are you getting violent?" Luis told her.

Luis let go of Beth's hand and turned to Sheridan. He smiled at her and then he kissed her sweetly on the lips, took her hand in his, and walked away from Beth. Beth just stood there confound. Everyone was glaring at her. She had a stupid fake smile for everyone that no one even cared about. Everyone hated her now. Luis and Sheridan were so famous in school that everyone knew them so well. Both Luis and Sheridan were intelligent and very good at their studies. They were in all honors classes. Sheridan and Luis were sitting in their math class listening to the teacher. Luis couldn't really concentrate on his work his mind kept going back to Sheridan. Sheridan had the same problem. Every time she thought of Luis, a smile appeared on her face. She looked over where Luis was sitting and saw him staring at her. She winked at him and he let out a low laugh and winked back at her.

The teacher saw them blowing kisses at each other and thought of something.

"So Luis what would be the answer to X+32= 36?" he asked Luis.

Luis quickly looked at the teacher embarrassed and every one started laughing at him.

"Ohh shut up you guys I know the answer; the answer to X is 4" He answer back.

"I see so you were paying attention" the teacher told him and laughed.

"Hey, I am always paying attention and Sheridan is the one whose not paying attention" He blamed on her.

"Luis don't blame anything on Sheridan or she won't go to the dance with you" one of the guys told him and laughed.

"Ohh right Chris, like she is going out with you, no chance man, get your own girl." Luis told Chris

Everyone was laughing.

"Who said I am going out with anyone?" Finally Sheridan spoke.

"Now Sheridan don't say that, you know you are going out with me" Luis said laughing.

"Ohh really? Since when am I going out with you?" She teases him.

"I think it was since last night, you know when I gave you the card and something you won't forget" He teased back.

Sheridan was now all red because she knew he was talking about the kiss. That kiss was so hot that she had never ever been kissed like that before.

"Ok guys back to the question" the teacher spoke trying to save Sheridan from getting more uncomfortable.

"Ohh come on Mr. Tanner look at how much fun we are having, in the honor of Luis and Sheridan can't we have a day with out work. We want to have fun" one of the girls said.

"Why in their honor?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Well you see yesterday was Valentines Day and those two love birds finally are going out and its so sweet. We deserve to have a free period." Mathew said trying to have fun with both Luis and Sheridan.

Everyone started to talk at once and Mr. Tanner knew he wasn't going to win so he gave up and gave everyone a free period.

Everyone started talking to Luis and Sheridan about the dance and everything. It was fun. Finally, the bell rang and everyone went to his or her next class. The next class was going to be fun because the teacher was deaf. He had a hearing aid. Luis and all of his friend would make fun of him. He was very strict. He would stop Luis and his friends whenever he saw them and would give them a lecture but they wouldn't listen to a word he would say. It was really funny.

"Good morning class" he greeted everyone

"Good morning Sir" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"I am not deaf no need to shout" he told them.

"Well you see sir…" Luis said four words and then just mouthed everything else so the teacher couldn't hear a word he was saying.

'Why can't I hear him, his lips are moving' the teacher though. He turned the volume high for his battery however he still couldn't hear a word Luis was saying. Sheridan and all of his friends were laughing hysterically. Luis would always do that to the teacher.

The teacher pretended that he heard everything even though Luis knew he didn't. The teacher said "yeah well ok… I understand but still…." He said still and the bell rang the teacher screamed because his battery volume was so high it was like someone put the bell on his ear and push the button for the bell to ring. Everyone was laughing so hard; they were running as they laughed.

"Shut up, you bastards, you make fun of an old man who is deaf," the teacher yelled. Everyone was still laughing.

Luis and Sheridan had the next two periods free along with Ethan and Theresa. Paloma had only one period free with them. They would all sit on one table and talk about stuff. It was really sweet how a family always stuck together and was always there for each other.

Luis and Sheridan were talking when the deaf teacher came again.

He turned his volume up again so he could listen to what they were saying.

"Sheridan I love you so much" he told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Luis." Sheridan told him as he rested her head on his chest.

The teacher came up from behind and said "What is going on in here?"

"Um..."

Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Feedback is loved.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sheridan I love you so much" he told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Luis." Sheridan told him as he rested her head on his chest.

The teacher came up from behind and said, "What is going on in here?"

"Um... you see we just had two periods of lecture so this is our free period" Luis told the teacher.

"Don't ever say the word free. I hate the word FREE. Why does everything have to be free? You buy one drink the other is free, you come to school you get education for free, you get books for free, you get teachers who teach you for free, you get lunch for free, WHY IS EVERYTHING FREE? I hate the word free." The teacher told them. He took off his glasses and now he couldn't see at all. Luis and Sheridan took this opportunity to getaway from him. The teacher was still talking to him self and he didn't even realize that he was talking to himself. When he put on his glasses he saw girls standing there laughing at him. He really made a fool out of him.

Few days flew by and now it was a day of the dance. Everyone was going to the dance, it was going to be so much fun. Sheridan and Theresa were still in the room getting ready while Paloma, Luis, Ethan, Miguel and Charity were waiting downstairs. They were getting impatience; they'd been waiting for the girls to come down for half an hour already and they still hadn't come down.

" Are they ever going to come down?" Paloma asked

"They better come down soon or I'm going up there to drag them down here." Ethan said laughing.

"Sheridan, Theresa, come down already." Luis yelled from downstairs.

"We're coming, gosh calm down" Sheridan yelled back.

"I'm going to count to 10 and if you are not down here after that, then we're leaving" Luis told them.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

Luis counted to seven and then he saw his sister and Sheridan coming down the stairs. He stopped right there and couldn't believe his eyes. Sheridan looked so beautiful. She was 'wow' she looked hot.

Sheridan and Theresa noticed they had left them speechless.

"I see we have left you guys speech less huh?" Theresa asked

"I don't know what to say WOW Theresa you look beautiful." Ethan said as he walked over to her.

"Sheridan-You look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, elegant, and so many things I don't know I have time to say those things." He grinned at her.

"I see Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald has been reading thesaurus." She told Luis while she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Ohh, I don't need to read the thesaurus to tell how sexy you look tonight." He gave her his killer smile.

"OK you two what do you say we go already, I'm getting sick here looking at all of ya." Paloma said smiling.

"Aww sis, why you don't want us to have fun?" Miguel teased

"I do want you to have fun all of you here are kissing each other and I am just looking at you stupidly." She told Miguel

"How about we kiss you too?" Ethan teases

"Don't you dare go there, I am absolutely fine and I will be dancing with lots of guys tonight." She told Ethan.

Luis decided to stop all of them before there was a huge battle regarding who was going to dance with Paloma and who wasn't.

"I think we should leave now" he announced

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Harmony High. They walked in the gym and were in awe. They couldn't believe how the gym was transformed into a beautiful ballroom. There were balloons and flowers at every round table. Luis noticed that the photographer was at the other end of the gym. "Hey Sheridan, why don't we get our picture taken now so we have the rest of the night to ourselves." "Alright Luis." Luis took Sheridan's hand into his and they started to walk to the back of the gym but Hank and Beth stopped them. "Hey buddy. Hi Sheridan." "Hey Hank, Beth," Luis acknowledged them while Sheridan just smiled. "So, I take it that you brought Beth to the dance?" "Yeah, since we both didn't have a date, we decided to go together." While Luis and hank were talking, Sheridan was looking at Beth while Beth was admiring Luis. Luis noticed how uncomfortable Sheridan was around Hank and Beth. "Well guys, if you will excuse us, Sheridan and I are going to get our picture taken." Luis and Sheridan continued to the back of the gym. They took several pictures. The last one was Sheridan's favorite: they were facing each other, Luis' hands on her hips and Sheridan's hand were resting on Luis' broad chest. 'Luis smells so good. I can't wait for the slow songs.' Finally, there was a song that Sheridan and Luis both liked and slow danced on it. They both had danced on every single song that came on. Luis placed one hand on her face and the other one around her waist. He pulled her closer and whispered; "I love you" He began playing with her hair. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you too with all of my heart."

They both kissed, the kiss started out as a sweet and short kiss but then the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Sheridan just rested her head on Luis's chest and continued to dance.

After the dance everyone came back home, they all had a great night and were exhausted, just wanted to go to bed.

The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table eating pancakes when Sheridan excused herself from the table. Luis went after her to see if she was ok.

Luis came from behind, put his hands around her waist, and said "Sher Are you ok?"

"Yeh I am fine, I just miss mom today. I don't know why but I am just missing her so much today."

"Oh Sheridan I'm so sorry."

"I know you miss her and I do too." Luis told her

He turned Sheridan around so now she was facing him, he took her hand in his and looked right into her eyes and said, "What do you say we go out tonight? Just you and me"

"Ohh you want me to go out with Chris?" She laughed quietly.

""OH, now you did it." Luis took hold of Sheridan around the waist, pushed her down on the sofa, and started tickling her.

"Please Luis stop. Stop Luis." "Not until I get the answer I want to hear." "Umm. Let me think about it." She said between her screams. "Ok. Ok. Of course, I will go out with you."

Luis stopped tickling Sheridan. They both got off the sofa and went back into the kitchen.

Mel looked at Sheridan and asked "Aunty Sheridan are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok." She giggled as she tickled Mel's side.

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three months later….

Everyone in school was getting ready for the graduation. It was May 4 already and on June 12 was the graduation. Sheridan was still waiting for the letter from the collages she applied to. She was scared that maybe something was wrong that not any of the colleges replied her back yet. Luis told her not to worry. Luis was leaving on June 20 and was going to come back from Sheridan's tennis game. He wasn't going to miss that for the world. He knew that the tennis game that was coming up meant a lot to Sheridan because she was playing for her school and for the gold. He was so proud of her. He would be proud of her even if she lost but he had to stay positive he knows she can do it. Luis' thoughts were disturbed when Liz called him name.

"Luis"

Luis still didn't reply.

"Earth to Luis" she said again and this time he heard her.

"Ohh sorry Liz. I wasn't listening."

"I can see that" she said smiling up at him.

" So what's up?" Luis asked her.

"Nothing is up I just wanted to talk to my brother in law, is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not, Infact its great. I know we haven't really talked for a while." Luis told her. Luis and Liz were pretty close they would talk about everything. Luis would always go to Liz for advice on something.

" I know and I wanted to ask you something" she told him.

"You know you can ask me anything, so ask way." He chuckled.

"Luis I know that you love Sheridan with all of your heart and would do anything for her. There is something she didn't tell you and the reason she didn't tell you was because she was scared of your reaction." She told him hoping he would understand and get the idea what she was talking about.

"I don't like where it is going" he told her.

"Luis, Sheridan took the HPD test too. She wants to join the police force as well." She apprehensively told him, waiting for his reaction.

"What! Why?"

"Well she wants to join the police force as well and she thinks she did pretty well on the test. Luis I know that you are going to be worried about her but you need to know that she is an adult now, she can make her own decisions good and bad. You need to let her do that."

"But I don't want her to get hurt. I hate seeing her cry. Plus I thought she wanted to be a tennis play" Luis told Liz.

"She does want to be a tennis player, and she will keep playing tennis as well. Luis, let her experience life herself. She needs to get hurt. She needs to know the outside world. At times you can't always be there for the person, she will get hurt; give her your shoulder to cry. I know you love her with all of your heart and would never want to see her hurt, or hurt her but you need to let her stand up for herself. I don't want her to get hurt either, no one does, but we know that at one time she will come to us for advice, for help, and that's ok." She tried to make him realize.

"I guess I can try." He told her smiling at Liz.

"Luis, I am very proud of you. You are reaching your goals, you are an excellent brother-in-law, son, brother, boyfriend and not to forget an uncle. Do me a favor Luis?"

"Anything Liz, just name it?" He told her

"Just stop spoiling my daughter!" She said as she laughed.

Luis joined in the laughter and said, "Sorry Liz, can't do that. You know she is my only niece and I love her to death. She and Sheridan mean the world to me, I would lay my life them." He told Liz giving her his million-dollar smile.

"I know you would, but you need to keep in mind that after you leave she will drive everyone else insane and you know she will be hurt when you leave. And by the way you don't love us to death huh?" She said smacking his arm.

"Aww of course I love you. I love you guys so much. I know Mel is going to be hurt but I wish I could take her with me. But I can't. I promise I will visit everyone every chance I get." He told Liz as he got up to hug her.

"Hey Luis, I have to tell you a good news but promise not to tell anyone?" he looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah sure"

"I got a letter from Sheridans' colleges and guess what?"

"What? Don't keep me suspense." Luis said

"Well, today in mail I got the letters from the colleges she applied to and I think she got accepted. I didn't open it because it's not my place."

"That's great! When are you going to tell her?" He asked

"I'll tell at dinner, and don't say a word until then." She warned him

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"Good"

*~*~*Dinner*~*~*

Everybody was eating dinner silently. Sheridan broke the silence by saying "I still haven't gotten any news from the colleges, I hope nothing is wrong" She said concerned.

"I am sure it will be here soon Sheridan, don't worry about it." Martine told her smiling.

Luis and Liz looked at each other and smiled to themselves secretly.

After few minutes, Liz said "Sheridan I got some mail from your colleges yesterday, why don't you open it?" Liz gave Sheridan the envelopes.

Sheridan was about to take the envelopes from Liz' hand when she stopped and asked Liz to open them for her. Liz was more than happy to do it. Everyone waited impatiently for her to tell them what it said.

"So Liz what does it say?" Miguel asked

"Yeah come on tell us" Antonio said as well

Liz hid her smile and gave everyone the serious expression and said "Sheridan…"

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After few minutes, Liz said "Sheridan I got some mail from your colleges yesterday, why don't you open it?" Liz gave Sheridan the envelopes.

Sheridan was about to take the envelopes from Liz' hand when she stopped and asked Liz to open them for her. Liz was more than happy to do it. Everyone waited impatiently for her to tell them what it said.

"So Liz what does it say?" Miguel asked

"Yeah come on tell us" Antonio said as well

Liz hid her smile and gave everyone the serious expression and said "Sheridan…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liz hid her smile and gave everyone the serious expression and said "Sheridan…"

Before Liz can finish it Sheridan spoke "I knew it was going to be a terrible letter. I didn't get accepted did I? Why did I even apply to the colleges I knew I wasn't going to get accepted at? I should..." Sheridan sobbed

Before Sheridan could get to the conclusion, Liz cut her off and said "Sheridan you didn't let me finish, the letter said you got accepted to Brown University and all the others you applied to." Liz told her happily

"Congratulations Sheridan" Liz congratulated her.

Before Sheridan could say anything she was, gathered around by her whole family who were very happy for her.

"Congratulations Sheridan" Ethan said

Then Martine and Pilar gave her a hug and they were and both very proud of her. Martine hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "I knew you got accepted to Brown, I got a call this morning" He kissed her cheek before pulling back. She was very happy. Luis came up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. The kiss was so hot. Sheridan couldn't remember the last time Luis and her had shared a kiss that was long, passionate and sweet. Mel was looking at both of them, they looked so happy. She was so happy for her aunt Sheridan. ' They will never stop kissing' Mel thought so she spoke" eww you guys are so gross." Luis and Sheridan instantly pulled back and laughed. Sheridan walked up to Mel, bent down and hugged Mel so tight then Luis came up from behind, pulled two of his favorite girls to him, and the three of them cuddled on the sofa. Everyone looked at them in aw. Mel whispered something in Luis and Sheridans' ears and they laughed softly. Then the three of them decided to go out somewhere. They went outside and got in the car. They went to Book café. A few minutes later, they arrived at Book café. They were laughing and having fun. As soon as they went in the Book café Sheridan saw Beth standing there. Beth looked up and saw Luis, Sheridan and Mel. She smiled at Luis and Mel and glared at Sheridan. Sheridan just smiled at her. Luis wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and sweetly kissed her. Beth looked at them sickeningly, and that didn't go by without Mel noticing it. Mel gave Beth a dirty look. Mel may be only six years old but she knew about everything. She had everyone running around her finger. Mel wasn't going to let anything come between her uncle Luis and aunt Sheridan. She looked up at Luis and Sheridan and a smile appeared on her face.

A couple of minutes later, Luis and Sheridan decided t order. Luis and Sheridan got coffee and muffin, and Mel got apple Danish and ice coffee. The three of them sat there talking and telling jokes. They were having a lot of fun together. It had been a long time since the three of them went out together. It was like their trio, none of them went anywhere without each other. Luis looked at Sheridan and smiled. She looked so beautiful. He was so proud of her. Actually, he always was proud of her. Sheridan felt Luis staring at her; she looked at him and smiled. Sheridan smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to Luis. Luis gave her his killer smile and mouthed back ' I love you too'. Mel who smiled at that said "And I love both of you" Luis and Sheridan broke their eye contact and laughed at Mel. She was such a sweat heart. Luis decided to spend the whole day with his two favorite girls.

"I have an idea." Luis said

"What?" Mel asked

"Well, what do you say you, me and aunt Sheridan spend a whole day together? We won't go home until late night. We'll go shopping first, then we'll go to the beach, then we'll go eat at Sea Scape, and then we'll go rent a movie, and then we'll have some other fun things to do" Luis told Sheridan and Mel about his idea.

"Really?" Both Sheridan and Mel asked together and then laughed.

Luis let out a laugh and said "Really"

"Why don't we take out coffee's with us and we'll go shopping" Luis said to Sheridan and Mel.

"YAY!" said an excited Mel

"It's going to be a long day, shop with girls, whew!" He said in a teasing voice, loud enough for Sheridan to hear.

Sheridan jokingly smacked him on the arm and said, "No more kiss for you"

Mel just laughed at her aunt and uncle. Mel and Sheridan left Luis standing where he was. They went to the car and waited for Luis. Luis paid for the coffees and went outside. He pretended to be hurt. Sheridan was waiting for him to open the door. Luis opened the door but only for Mel. As soon as Mel got in the car, Sheridan started tried to open her door too but it didn't work. Luis stood there smirking. Luis pulled Sheridan to him, stared in her eyes, and bent down to kiss her lips. Sheridan responded to the kiss and Luis depended on the kiss. Sheridan still pretended to be mad at him even though she couldn't resist the puppy face he was giving her. All of a sudden, she broke into laughter. Luis just grinned at her and kissed her few times again sweetly. Mel who was still waiting for them to come in the car. She came out of the car and said, " Are you guys ever going to come back in the car today or not?"

Luis and Sheridan let out a low laugh. Luis then said, " Princess, we were about to come in the car." Mel loved when he called her princess. He even bought her a shirt that said Princess, but on the bottom at left hand corner it said "Only Uncle Luis' Princess" Mel would wear that shirt all the time. Luis bought Sheridan a shirt that said " Luis' Sherry" on it with a color red. Luis always called her "Sherry" when she was mad at him or when they teased at each other.

Luis, Sheridan and Mel drove the car to the mall. As soon as Sheridan saw a store she was looking for, she started walking that way. She looked at a watch she liked and decided to buy Luis that watch. Even though she knew Luis wouldn't let her buy him anything but this time, she was going to win, no matter what. Mel and Luis were looking around the store when Sheridan came up to Luis and said, "Isn't this a beautiful watch?"

"Yeah it is." Luis replied

"Ok let me go pay for it" Sheridan said and started walking up to the counter. Luis who had no idea who she was buying this watch for walked behind her and asked, "Whom are you buying this watch for?"

"You!" she said smiling

"Sheridan, I am not going to let you waste your money on me."

"Luis just shut up ok. I am buying this watch for you whether you like it or not. You are not going to win today." Said Sheridan

Luis was going to say something but was cut off by Sheridan " Don't even try"

Luis gave up right there. He knew he wasn't going to win so what was the point of even fighting?

To be continued…

Love it? Hate it? Feedback is loved! Is it only love?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sheridan sat in her room reading a book. She wasn't really reading. She was just thinking about Luis and how she wouldn't get to see him for so long. Luis was leaving in three days for his HPD training. She was going to miss him so much. She did not know how she was going to live with out seeing him for three years. She knew he would come back for the Holidays and her championship game in two months. She just didn't want to be away from him. Luis had promised her that he would call her everyday and e-mail her. Luis also said that everyday the first thing he would do would be to e-mail her good morning. They had promised each other that who ever woke up first would e-mail the other good morning. Sheridan then thought about her graduation two nights ago. It was amazing.

**Flash Back**

Everything looked so beautiful. The auditorium had a big sign saying "Congratulations! Class of 2002" Everyone was there. The Bennetts, Russells, Lopez-Fitzgerald and so many other people were there. It was a night to remember. Luis and Sheridan had gotten a lot of awards. Sheridan got a medal for being the "Student of the Month for whole year" She was the best student who never got off the list of being the student of the month. Everyone was so proud of her. Pilar and Martine knew that if Alistair and Katherine were alive today they would be so proud of them. When Sheridan got the awards, she had tears in her eyes. She her self knew that her mother would be so proud of her. She wished she were here to celebrate this moment with her. After the graduation, Martine decided to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate Luis and Sheridan's graduation. They all went to Sea Scape for dinner. Pilar sat next to Martine, Miguel sat next to Charity, Paloma sat next to Luis, Luis sat next to Sheridan, Liz and Antonio sat next to each other and Ethan and Theresa sat next to each other. After dinner, Luis and Sheridan excused themselves and went for a walk on the beach. For a few minutes they walked silently and then Luis broke the silent and said, " I can't believe we are out of High School"

"Yeah its amazing isn't it?"

"I never thought four years would go by so quickly."

"Yeah, well now we have to go on to college and decide what we want to do for the rest of our lives" said Sheridan

"I already know what I want to do. I want to be a Police officer and maybe one day I will be a Detective."

"You will be a Detective one day, I just know it. I am so proud of you" Sheridan said before she kissed him sweetly on the lips."

"Actually, I am more proud of you. When you got five awards, I was very proud of you. I know that if Katherine were alive today, she would've been so proud of you. I wish she was here to celebrate these special moments with us."

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me. I wish mom were here too. But I know she is always watching over me. But you know what, whatever I got is yours too. We are a tag team and always will be." Sheridan said to Luis.

"Yeah we've always been a tag team and always will be forever and ever." Luis kissed Sheridan passionately and then the two headed back home.

**End of Flash Back**

Sheridan came back to reality when Luis called her name for three times.

"Sheridan?" Luis said again now coming right in front of her face.

"Ohh, hey Luis" she finally realized he was talking to her.

"Where were you just now? I've been calling your name for a while."

"Ohh nowhere, just thinking about you leave and our graduation." She said sadly

"Sher, you know I will always love you."

"I know"

"I have a surprise for you. Just put some clothes on and lets go" Luis said before hurrying out the door. He knew he had to leave without she asked him anything else.

"But LUIS!!" She exclaimed, she wanted to know where he was taking her.

About fifteen minutes Luis and Sheridan were driving, Luis made her put blindfold on. After every minute, she would ask him to tell her where they were going but Luis wasn't going to take any of her pouts and whining.

After a while, they finally got to there, which seemed forever to Sheridan. Luis got out of his car and went to the other side to get Sheridan. He took her hand and took her up the stairs.

"Can I take off my blindfold?" She asked

"No just one more minute."

"OK, hurry up"

"Ok, here we go" he sad before he took off her blindfold.

Sheridan was surprised. He brought her to their cabin. Sheridan and Luis used to come here all the time. In winter, they would come with the whole family but whenever they felt like going somewhere, they would come to the cabin. Sheridan looked around and saw that he had prepared dinner for them too.

"Luis, I don't know what to say…"

"Well, then don't. I just figured that since I am leaving in three days, we'd spend some time together. You know only you and me. I thought this was the perfect place." He told her

"You are a genius, you that know." She told him before kissing him.

"Hmm…"

Luis pulled back and said "Why not we eat dinner first and then we'll do something fun"

He went to the kitchen to get soda and plates. Sheridan just chuckled.

A few minutes later, he came back with the tray. They both sat next to each other on the sofa and fed each other. Luis would steal kisses whenever she fed him. When they were done eating dinner, Luis went to put the tray in the kitchen, but Sheridan insisted that they was it now. She washed and Luis dried the dishes. As she was washing the last plate, Luis got off the counter, wrapped his hands around her shoulder, and started kissed her on the neck. As much as Sheridan enjoyed his tortures, she knew they had to stop. Sheridan smiled, turned around and kissed him on the lips and said "Luis, we have to stop before we can't control each other"

Luis chuckled and teasingly said, "Who said we have to stop from getting out of control Sher."

"Ohh shut up, you know what I mean"

Sheridan finished washing the last plate and gave Luis to dry it. After Luis dried the plate, he picked up Sheridan and ran to the living room.

"LUIS! Put me down" She hit him on the arm giggling.

Luis threw her right on the sofa and laughed. She pretended to be hurt. Even thought Luis knew she was playing but decided to play along.

"Aww my poor baby, where does it hurt?"

"Here" Sheridan said pointing to her lips. She was going to play with his mind. As Luis came to sit next to her, he was about to kiss her when Sheridan said "Not, not here, it hurts here" She said pointing to her neck.

Now Luis was going to kiss her on the neck again Sheridan spoke "not there stupid, it hurts here" She said pointing to her forehead."

Luis groaned and said "Stop playing with me Sheridan"

"Whose playing, you just hurt me at so many places I can't help it?"

"Can't help it huh?" He said before he started tickling her. Sheridan was now screaming and asking him to stop tickling her. Luis stopped but not before, he kissed her. Now Sheridan couldn't stop kissing him. They kissed a few times and Sheridan was so desperate, she needed him. She wanted to make love to him. But was she ready? 'What if I get pregnant? What will happen to my education?' she thought.

She kissed him again. They both were so happy to be alone.

"Luis?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Luis make love to me."

To be continued…

Chapter 12

As much as Sheridan enjoyed his tortures, she knew they had to stop. Sheridan smiled, turned around and kissed him on the lips and said "Luis, we have to stop before we can't control each other"

Luis chuckled and teasingly said, "Who said we have to stop from getting out of control Sher."

"Ohh shut up, you know what I mean"

Sheridan finished washing the last plate and gave Luis to dry it. After Luis dried the plate, he picked up Sheridan and ran to the living room.

"LUIS! Put me down" She hit him on the arm giggling.

Luis threw her right on the sofa and laughed. She pretended to be hurt. Even thought Luis knew she was playing but decided to play along.

"Aww my poor baby, where does it hurt?"

"Here" Sheridan said pointing to her lips. She was going to play with his mind. As Luis came to sit next to her, he was about to kiss her when Sheridan said "Not, not here, it hurts here" She said pointing to her neck.

Now Luis was going to kiss her on the neck again Sheridan spoke "not there stupid, it hurts here" She said pointing to her forehead."

Luis groaned and said "Stop playing with me Sheridan"

"Whose playing, you just hurt me at so many places I can't help it?"

"Can't help it huh?" He said before he started tickling her. Sheridan was now screaming and asking him to stop tickling her. Luis stopped but not before, he kissed her. Now Sheridan couldn't stop kissing him. They kissed a few times and Sheridan was so desperate, she needed him. She wanted to make love to him. But was she ready? 'What if I get pregnant? What will happen to my education?' she thought.

She kissed him again. They both were so happy to be alone.

"Luis?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Luis make love to me."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Sheridan sat in her room reading a book. She wasn't really reading. She was just thinking about Luis and how she wouldn't get to see him for so long. Luis was leaving in three days for his HPD training. She was going to miss him so much. She did not know how she was going to live with out seeing him for three years. She knew he would come back for the Holidays and her championship game in two months. She just didn't want to be away from him. Luis had promised her that he would call her everyday and e-mail her. Luis also said that everyday the first thing he would do would be to e-mail her good morning. They had promised each other that who ever woke up first would e-mail the other good morning. Sheridan then thought about her graduation two nights ago. It was amazing.

**Flash Back**

Everything looked so beautiful. The auditorium had a big sign saying "Congratulations! Class of 2002" Everyone was there. The Bennetts, Russells, Lopez-Fitzgerald and so many other people were there. It was a night to remember. Luis and Sheridan had gotten a lot of awards. Sheridan got a medal for being the "Student of the Month for whole year" She was the best student who never got off the list of being the student of the month. Everyone was so proud of her. Pilar and Martine knew that if Alistair and Katherine were alive today they would be so proud of them. When Sheridan got the awards, she had tears in her eyes. She her self knew that her mother would be so proud of her. She wished she were here to celebrate this moment with her. After the graduation, Martine decided to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate Luis and Sheridan's graduation. They all went to Sea Scape for dinner. Pilar sat next to Martine, Miguel sat next to Charity, Paloma sat next to Luis, Luis sat next to Sheridan, Liz and Antonio sat next to each other and Ethan and Theresa sat next to each other. After dinner, Luis and Sheridan excused themselves and went for a walk on the beach. For a few minutes they walked silently and then Luis broke the silent and said, " I can't believe we are out of High School"

"Yeah its amazing isn't it?"

"I never thought four years would go by so quickly."

"Yeah, well now we have to go on to college and decide what we want to do for the rest of our lives" said Sheridan

"I already know what I want to do. I want to be a Police officer and maybe one day I will be a Detective."

"You will be a Detective one day, I just know it. I am so proud of you" Sheridan said before she kissed him sweetly on the lips."

"Actually, I am more proud of you. When you got five awards, I was very proud of you. I know that if Katherine were alive today, she would've been so proud of you. I wish she was here to celebrate these special moments with us."

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me. I wish mom were here too. But I know she is always watching over me. But you know what, whatever I got is yours too. We are a tag team and always will be." Sheridan said to Luis.

"Yeah we've always been a tag team and always will be forever and ever." Luis kissed Sheridan passionately and then the two headed back home.

**End of Flash Back**

Sheridan came back to reality when Luis called her name for three times.

"Sheridan?" Luis said again now coming right in front of her face.

"Ohh, hey Luis" she finally realized he was talking to her.

"Where were you just now? I've been calling your name for a while."

"Ohh nowhere, just thinking about you leave and our graduation." She said sadly

"Sher, you know I will always love you."

"I know"

"I have a surprise for you. Just put some clothes on and lets go" Luis said before hurrying out the door. He knew he had to leave without she asked him anything else.

"But LUIS!!" She exclaimed, she wanted to know where he was taking her.

About fifteen minutes Luis and Sheridan were driving, Luis made her put blindfold on. After every minute, she would ask him to tell her where they were going but Luis wasn't going to take any of her pouts and whining.

After a while, they finally got to there, which seemed forever to Sheridan. Luis got out of his car and went to the other side to get Sheridan. He took her hand and took her up the stairs.

"Can I take off my blindfold?" She asked

"No just one more minute."

"OK, hurry up"

"Ok, here we go" he sad before he took off her blindfold.

Sheridan was surprised. He brought her to their cabin. Sheridan and Luis used to come here all the time. In winter, they would come with the whole family but whenever they felt like going somewhere, they would come to the cabin. Sheridan looked around and saw that he had prepared dinner for them too.

"Luis, I don't know what to say…"

"Well, then don't. I just figured that since I am leaving in three days, we'd spend some time together. You know only you and me. I thought this was the perfect place." He told her

"You are a genius, you that know." She told him before kissing him.

"Hmm…"

Luis pulled back and said "Why not we eat dinner first and then we'll do something fun"

He went to the kitchen to get soda and plates. Sheridan just chuckled.

A few minutes later, he came back with the tray. They both sat next to each other on the sofa and fed each other. Luis would steal kisses whenever she fed him. When they were done eating dinner, Luis went to put the tray in the kitchen, but Sheridan insisted that they wash it now. She washed and Luis dried the dishes. As she was washing the last plate, Luis got off the counter, wrapped his hands around her shoulder, and started kissed her on the neck. As much as Sheridan enjoyed his tortures, she knew they had to stop. Sheridan smiled, turned around and kissed him on the lips and said "Luis, we have to stop before we can't control each other"

Luis chuckled and teasingly said, "Who said we have to stop from getting out of control Sher."

"Ohh shut up, you know what I mean"

Sheridan finished washing the last plate and gave Luis to dry it. After Luis dried the plate, he picked up Sheridan and ran to the living room.

"LUIS! Put me down" She hit him on the arm giggling.

Luis threw her right on the sofa and laughed. She pretended to be hurt. Even thought Luis knew she was playing but decided to play along.

"Aww my poor baby, where does it hurt?"

"Here" Sheridan said pointing to her lips. She was going to play with his mind. As Luis came to sit next to her, he was about to kiss her when Sheridan said "Not, not here, it hurts here" She said pointing to her neck.

Now Luis was going to kiss her on the neck again Sheridan spoke "not there stupid, it hurts here" She said pointing to her forehead."

Luis groaned and said "Stop playing with me Sheridan"

"Whose playing, you just hurt me at so many places I can't help it?"

"Can't help it huh?" He said before he started tickling her. Sheridan was now screaming and asking him to stop tickling her. Luis stopped but not before, he kissed her. Now Sheridan couldn't stop kissing him. They kissed a few times and Sheridan was so desperate, she needed him. She wanted to make love to him. But was she ready? 'What if I get pregnant? What will happen to my education?' she thought.

She kissed him again. They both were so happy to be alone.

"Luis?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Luis make love to me."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sheridan couldn't believe it she was ready to make love to the love of her life. She knew she was ready. She looked at Luis who was happy but still shocked.

"Are you sure Sher?" Luis asked her, he didn't want to rush anything. He would wait as long as he had to for her.

"Yeah I'm sure" she answered

Luis came closer to Sheridan kissed her and then picked her up and took her to the room. They made love all night love, finally committed to each other forever. In this morning Luis woke up before Sheridan did and saw a smile on her face, he smiled knowing how happy he was and how happy Sheridan was. She looked so peaceful sleeping, just like an angel. He didn't want to wake up so he got off the bed and went to take a quick shower. Luis came out of the bathroom a while later and saw Sheridan was still sleeping, he decided to let her sleep for a while and then he would wake her up.

He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for both of them. He came back in the room, put their breakfast aside, went to the other side of the bed, and leaned down to kiss on her sweet lips. As soon as he kissed her Sheridan's eyes open instantly, she smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Morning beautiful" Luis greeted her with yet another sweet, short kiss.

"Morning to you too handsome, did you sleep well?" She asked him already knowing the answer. She could read his mind like a book.

Luis chuckled and said, "You mean after you let me sleep"

Sheridan hit his arm jokingly and said, "You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm not complaining now either angel"

Sheridan smiled, and said, "I like what you just called me?"

"What did I just call you?" Luis asked knowing what he had called her and it was true to him.

"Angel" said Sheridan.

"Well you are an angel and you're definitely mine, right?"

Sheridan put her finger on her lip and said, "let me think, am I or am I not?"

"Ohh I think I know the answer" said Luis and they both kissed. Sheridan broke the kiss and said "Hey, not before I brush my teeth, its gross, eww"

"Fine, go hurry up"

Sheridan got off the bed and went to brush her teeth. Five minutes later, she came back and saw Luis sitting on the bed with a tray in front of him with pancakes, strawberries, Orange juice, and toast. He was so sweet. Sheridan smiled at him and went to the bed to sit right next to him. They both shared and kiss and then ate their breakfast. They went to the store near the cabin and bought some gifts fro Mel. Of course, they couldn't forget her.

Few hours later, they headed back home; Luis had to pack all his stuff since he was leaving in the morning. Sheridan helped him everything and then just sat there talking to him about stuff. Luis could see sad eyes. He knew she was going to miss him but he was going to miss her too. Luis closed the sip of his last bag and said "Finally, all done"

"Yeah, you got a lot of stuff, just don't forget anything you need." Said Sheridan standing up as she walked to him.

"I think I got it all" said Luis before he kissed her passionately.

Their kiss was broken by the knock on the door.

"Come in" said Sheridan

As the door open, both Luis and Sheridan smiled to see who was there. Yes, their favorite and adorable niece.

"Did I interrupt something here?" Asked Mel

"No you didn't" Luis answered.

Sheridan and Luis sat on his bed and Mel joined them, she sat in the middle of both her uncle and aunt.

"Uncle Luis?"

"Yeah"

"Are you going to forget about me when you go to your college?" Mel asked not looking at him.

Luis was shocked at her question; he never thought she would ask him like this and why would she? She should know that he could never forget about her. He loved her too much to forget her.

"Why would I forget you, I love you?"

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe when you go there, you wouldn't remember me"

"Well, that is not true, I can never forget you."

"Hey Mel, look what we got you?" said Sheridan trying to change the topic.

"What did you get me, tell me?" Luis laughed; yeah she was his niece for sure.

Sheridan went to get the bag on the chair; she brought it to the bed, and handed it to Mel.

Mel opened the bag and saw three stuffed animals, some beautiful pens, and a Barbie doll in it. She was so happy.

"Oh my god, thank you" She said getting excited.

She hugged both of Luis and Sheridan and received a kiss from each Luis and Sheridan.

"Do you like it?" Luis asked

"Are you kidding, I love it"

"We're glad you liked it" said Sheridan.

The next day everyone was up early in the morning, Luis had to leave at 10:00 in the morning, everyone ate breakfast and Luis received some lectures from each and everyone of his family members which he thought was kind of funny because he was only going away for three years, which basically looked longer than ever, but he didn't want them to think he was a kid who couldn't take care of himself though he was touched by their concern for him. Luis got all his bags and stuff and put them in his car. Then he hugged everyone goodbye.

He kissed Sheridan a few times and said "I love you, I'll call you when I get there ok?"

"I love you too, I'll be waiting for the call" She said with her eyes full of tears, she tried her hardest not to show her tears. She didn't want everyone to think she was a baby who was crying. Though everyone knew she was going to miss him, but they all had planned to keep her happy and occupied so she won't feel lonely.

Lastly, Luis tightly hugged Mel who was really crying, "Please don't leave me" she kept saying that. Tony had to pull her back from Luis. He knew this day would come when she just didn't want Luis to leave him. He knew he shouldn't have spoiled her, and now there she was crying for her favorite uncle.

"Mel, baby its going to be ok, I'll be back soon, I'll call you tonight ok"

Mel still didn't care what he said she just didn't want him to leave.

"Now be a big girl, princess don't cry, you be good for everyone ok? I'll call you and come visit you soon. Love you" Luis said and started his car. He didn't want to look back; he didn't want to see all sad faces especially of Sheridan and Mel. Everyone waved their hands until they couldn't see his car.

'He's gone, I hope he comes back soon' Sheridan thought to her self. She couldn't believe it; he wasn't going to be there anymore.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Weeks had gone by since Luis left Harmony, everything at home was empty without him. Everyone missed him especially Mel. She was driving everyone crazy.

It was the third time someone had knocked Sheridan's room. Everybody was except Sheridan. She was so tired and didn't want to get up. Ethan decided to wake her up his way. He knocked on the door and heard Sheridan say "Go away, leave me alone"

Ethan chuckled and said "Sheridan, its Luis on the Phone. He wants to talk to you"

As soon as she heard Luis' name she quickly got up, went to the bathroom, and came downstairs. She went to pick up the phone in the living room but there was no one there then she heard everyone laughing in the kitchen. She instantly knew it was their way of waking them up. She went to the kitchen, sat down, and heard Miguel say "Finally someone woke up"

"Shut up" She said as she got her coffee from Pilar.

"Don't forget you have two days left till your game" Antonio reminded her.

"Yeah I think Whitney said she and you are practicing together." Theresa told her.

"Yeah we are, Couch Russell said that I can practice with her instead of Amber. She always acts like a bitch."

"Well before you got practicing you have to go running with us" Antonio said chuckling knowing the response she would get from her.

Sheridan frowned and said "Ughhhh! Not again, not with you. I hate going running with you. You make me run for two hours. For God's sake, I'm a human being Tony  
she said making a face. As much as she loved him, he drove her crazy some times.

"Too bad sis, you have to be ready for your game." Said Paloma.

"You guys drive me nuts" she said looking at everyone.

"We're supposed too. Its' our job" said Miguel.

"What do you mean it's your job?" Sheridan asked confused.

"Luis told us to keep you occupied" Ethan said laughing.

"I need to have a talk with him. Btw, did he say when he's coming for my game?" Sheridan asked hoping he would come soon.

"I don't know" Liz answered.

"Well he better be there, without him I will loose"

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that." Said Pilar and Martine.

"Hey Aunty Sherry, I don't drive you crazy right?" Melissa asked

"Of course not, they all do but you make me feel good." Sheridan told her favorite niece and it was true when Sheridan was sad Mel would bring a smile to her face. When she didn't want to talk to anyone, Mel would be the one who would talk to her and make her feel good.

"And Miss Melissa, you're my little couch/manager right?"

"Yep, I'm going to make you win your trophy" She said adoringly

"Ohh right, she's your everything and we're nothing, we just drive you crazy right?" Miguel jokingly made a face.

"Mind your business will ya and leave my favorite niece alone?" Sheridan jokingly replied back to him glaring.

Everyone finished eating breakfast and went to do their own things. Miguel went over to Bennetts. Theresa, Ethan and Paloma went to Book Café, Pilar, Martine went to the restaurant, and Liza, Antonio, Mel and Sheridan went running. Antonio and Liza came home after dropping Sheridan and Mel off at the tennis court where T.C Russell and Whitney were waiting for Sheridan.

"Morning Couch, hey Whit" Sheridan greeted as she picked up the ball to start playing.

"How are you Sheridan?" T.C asked.

"I'm ok Couch, I'm just so tired." Sheridan said hitting to ball to the wall.

"Well are you ready to beat Whitney today?"

"I think so…" Sheridan said as she took her place on the court.

"All you need to do is relax. Don't stress and you'll do just fine."

Sheridan nodded and starting playing with Whit. White was just helping Sheridan practice. Sheridan had done a great job with all the previous games and everyone was sure that She'd win the big final game too for the trophy. They all had faith in her. They knew she could do anything she put her heart in to.

To be continued…


End file.
